comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legends Of Tomorrow (s1 ep05 Fail-Safe)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with Dr. Stein and Cisco discussing the Firestorm matrix. After Cisco refers to him as “sir”, Stein realizes he’s hallucinating and Cisco transforms into Vostok. Vandal Savage walks in and tells Stein that he not only remembers him from 11 years ago (when Stein bought a warhead), he also knows that he’s a time traveler. Savage threatens him with torture and tells him that the Soviet Union are experts in breaking people. When Stein vows not to help build a new Firestorm matrix, Savage just looks at him and says “This will be fun”. Back on the Waverider, Kendra walks into the medbay and see Jax shaking on one of the table. Jax hasn’t slept since the Soviets captured Stein and says he can feel Stein’s fear. Kendra promises that Rip Hunter and the rest of the team will get him back, but Gideon points out to the team that the gulag the team is imprisoned in has never had a breakout in 200 years in history. Sara suggests calling on the Bratva (the Russian mob), as they would be familiar with the gulag’s set up. Rip and Snart confront a Russian mobster at a local mob, but the mobster doesn’t seem to thrilled with helping him out since they don’t have any tattoos. After Sara takes out the mobster’s goons, he agrees to help out and says that his organization funnels black market goods into the prison. Ray and Rory are getting acclimated with their prison. Ray tries being friendly to the other prisoners, but Rory tells him to focus on staying alive through the night. Back at Waverider, Rip benches Kendra and Jax (because they’re the two people Savage wants the most). After prepping Snart and Sara, he pulls Sara aside and shows him a projection of the future, in which Russian Firestorms wreck havoc on Star City. Rip then asks Sara to act as a contingency and kill Stein should their mission fail. While arming themselves for battle, Snart confronts Sara about her "side mission" and points out that he's never left a man behind or killed a partner during a heist. Snart suggests that Rip's a bit more manipulative then he lets on, but Sara seems convinced that killing Stein might be the only way to ensure the timeline doesn't get irreparably damaged. Ray continues to talk to prisoners in an attempt to find out where Stein is over Rory's warnings. Although he finds an older prisoner willing to talk, a larger prisoner picks a fight with Ray and Rory chooses to play with Ray's lighter rather than help his teammate out. Vostok offers Stein some food in exchange for his help with a new Firestorm matrix, but Stein stubbornly refuses. When Stein suggests she just build another thermacore (thinking it would take the Russians years), Vostok reveals she already built a spare. Stein says that if Russia succeeds in creating a "Nuclear Man", the Americans will retaliate but that Vostok wants mutually assured destruction, because Russia will rebuild itself even stronger from the ashes. Jax senses Stein's feelings of abandonment and vents to Kendra about not being able to help. Kendra asks if Jax's connection with Stein goes both ways, to which Jax says that he can send him a message by cutting him. As Vostok threatens Stein with a toxin, Kendra has Jax cut the message "We're coming" into his arm. Stein sees the cuts appear on his own arm and bravely tells Vostok to "do her worst". Ray wakes up in the courtyard, broken and bloody from his confrontation with the prisoner earlier. When he's led back to his cell, Ray confronts Rory about not helping him, but Rory calls him a fool that had that beatdown coming. The Russian guard who beat up Rory last episode then pulls the two out of their cell. That night, Rip, Sara and Snart begin their breakout attempt. As they sneak into prison, Snart tells Sara to kill Stein with her bare hands so she remembers exactly who she's going to kill. Meanwhile, Savage arrives to personally break Stein. Savage reveals Ray and Rory tied to the ceiling and begins having them tortured. When the torturer pulls out a hammer and threatens Rory, Ray mocks the torturer and convinces him to move onto him instead. Seeing Ray get beaten finally gets Stein to crack and he agrees to help stabilize the Firestorm matrix. Sara and Snart continue to infiltrate the prison, but Snart breaks from the plan when he sees Ray and Rory getting dragged away. Rory calls Ray an idiot again when they get back to their cell, but Ray says that he was standing up for what he believes in. He asks Rory what he believes is worth dying for, but Rory responds with "the perfect score". Gideon informs Rip that the probability of the US losing the Cold War has increased to 99%. Rip tells Sara to rescue Stein immediately, but Sara's unable to reach him before Vostok pushes him into her lab. Rip says that the future's solidifying and Sara needs to either extract Stein or eliminate him immediately. Inside the lab, Vostok tells Stein to give him the formula, but Stein instead tells her about the collapse of the Soviet Union. Hearing about her country fall shakes Vostok but she tells him to proceed with the formula. Jax and Kendra confront Rip about not deploying them into the field. Jax says that he just needs to touch Stein to break him out of the gulag and Kendra says that she can fly him into the gulag...if Rip creates a distraction. Snart frees Rory, but tries to leave an unconscious Ray behind. Rory refuses, as Ray took a beating from him. Stein gives Vostok the Firestorm formula, but Vostok realizes something's missing. When she sees the message on Stein's arm, she realizes that Firestorm needs two bodies and that Stein is the missing piece. Vostok then says that she'll act as Stein's other half for the Russian Firestorm. Outside the prison, Sara's got a sniper rifle and is aiming it towards Stein. She sees Kendra drop Jackson off in the courtyard and asks Rip what he's doing, to which Rip replies that they have a plan. When Jackson sprints towards the breaker, Sara shoots one of the guards and Jackson shuts off power to the prison...but not before taking a bullet in his leg. With the power out, the electromagnetic locks to the prison open up, allowing Snart and Rory to escape in the resulting riot. On their way out, Rory tosses his torturer into a cell with a prisoner. Rory gets Ray to safety, while Snart heads back into the prison because he has "something to do". Savage senses Kendra's presence and re-enters the prison to find her. Meanwhile, Vostok powers up the Firestorm core. Some guards lead Stein through the courtyard towards the courtyard, which gives Sara a clean shot. Snart tells her not to take the shot, because that's not "who she is anymore, and she lets Stein enter the core. Vostok merges with Stein to become Firestorm, but Stein says that without the Firestorm splicer (the thing-y on Firestorm's chest), she's unstable. Savage confronts Kendra in the lab as she's planting explosives. However, Hunter sneaks up behind Savage and pulls his gun on him. After getting his watch back from Savage (Savage stole it two episodes ago) he blows up the lab with Savage inside. The Vostok Firestorm exits the core and begins blasting prisoners. Jax appeals to Stein and helps him gain the upper hand over Vostok. Stein forcibly un-merges from Vostok and the entire team escapes as Vostok goes nuclear and blows up. Back on the Waverider, the team celebrates their first successful mission. Rory acknowledges Ray's sacrifice and Jax and Stein patch things up. Their celebrations are cut short by Chronos attacking the ship, causing them to slip out of the timestream and into an apocalyptic Star City in 2046. They're confronted by a Green Arrow...but it's not Oliver Queen, it's Connor Hawke! WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Legends of Tomorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Jax Jackson Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Valentina Vostok (Negative Woman) Category:Vandal Savage Category:Mikhail Arkadin - Pozhar Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Green Arrow Conner Hawke Category:Chronos